leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alola Route 16
Route 16 (Japanese: Route 16) is a route on Alola's Ula'ula Island connecting and Ula'ula Meadow. Route description Route 16 is a short route between and Ula'ula Meadow. Its Pokémon Center is often used by Trainers heading to Ula'ula Meadow from the south. There is a tree and a Berry pile in the west of the route, while the dead end in the east houses the Aether Base. Places of interest Aether Base The Aether Base is a trailer located in the east part of Route 16. It houses the Reassembly Unit, which the player can use to assemble and separate using the Zygarde Cube. The base is housed by Dexio and Sina. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the player will meet Dexio and Sina here when they first enter the facility, and receive an explanation from them about how to use the Reassembly Unit in conjunction with their Zygarde Cube. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Dexio and Sina don't appear here until the player has Zygarde in Resolution Cave, after which Dexio will challenge the player to a , using the 10% Forme Zygarde they've caught as a part of his team. After Dexio is defeated, the player will receive his Zygarde as a , an explanation of how to use the Reassembly Unit, and the Zygarde Cube, which will already contain the 40 remaining Cells. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |100}}| }} Items in the Pokémon Center if the player has / registered in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= 20,000}} |US=yes|UM=yes}} }} in Resolution Cave|US=yes|UM=yes}} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Berry pile The Berry pile can have two sizes: a small pile that yields three random Berries or a large pile that yields four to five Berries. The first Berry in a large pile is fixed. In large piles, the player will always find a high level hiding among the Berries that the player must defeat in order to collect them; small piles only occasionally have low level Crabrawler hiding among the Berries. The Berry pile regenerates daily. Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon }} |type1=Dragon|type2=Ground|alliesna=N/A}} |type1=Dragon|type2=Ground|alliesna=N/A}} }} |type1=Dragon|type2=Ground|alliesna=N/A}} |type1=Dragon|type2=Ground|alliesna=N/A}} }} |type1=Psychic|alliesna=N/A}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon in }} }} |type1=Water|alliesna=N/A}} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon 150px|Scientist|Reid|1,584|2|737|Charjabug|♂|32|None|089A|Muk|♂|33|None|36=リタロウ|37=Ritarō}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,120|1|568|Trubbish|♂|35|None}} 150px|Preschooler|Kindra|408|1|778|Mimikyu|♀|34|None|36=ハルナ|37=Haruna}} 150px|Scientist|Reid|1,680|2|737|Charjabug|♂|35|None|089A|Muk|♂|35|None|36=リタロウ|37=Ritarō}} ;After catching in Resolution Cave |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 8,820 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 16 |locationname=Route 16 |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 16 first appeared in the . Sina and Dexio took Samson Oak there and introduced him to the Reassembly Unit. They planned on using the machine to change 's form in hopes of preventing a disaster that could only be stopped with 100% of Zygarde's power. File:Reassembly Unit Adventures.png|The Reassembly Unit in Pokémon Adventures Route 016 Route 016 Route 016 Route 016 de:Route 16 (Alola) es:Ruta 16 (Alola) fr:Route 16 (Alola) it:Percorso 16 (Alola) ja:16ばんどうろ (アローラ地方) zh:１６號道路（阿羅拉）